


You need to fix this.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, bbrae - Freeform, bbrae week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: They both want something, they just have no idea its each other.
Relationships: Beast bot/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 38





	You need to fix this.

She wondered who it was this time. Maybe it was that petite Red-head in the coffee shop that was 5'10 with the boots she was warring and 5'3 without them. Or maybe it was that brunette he saw in the grocery store that looked like she just stepped off paradise island. Whoever it was that caught Beast Boys Interest. Raven hopped that Beast Boy would find a girlfriend soon. It’s not easy being an empath and living with a small green volcano of emotion.

How could he stand it? Every time Raven was near him she was nearly overwhelmed with bursts of excitement, lust, confusion. They crashed over her mind in waves. How could he even function like that? It was not helping her concentration, and it was stirring something else in her that she preferred would remain still. He was not like the men in the novels Raven read, he was not suave, or dashing. But something was truly endearing about Beast Boy. That and an image of him without his shirt on that would not go away.

Hopefully he would find someone soon and give him an outlet for all these intense feelings. At least it would get him out of the tower, give her a respite. 

Raven was going to need to find a boyfriend, a girlfriend, something or Beast Boy was going to go nucking futs. He wished he could yank his nose off and put it in the freezer. He didn’t care what that book cover said, Raven had to be reading something racier then French history. She might not want to admit it even to herself, but her body had a hunger for something else besides waffles and hardbacks. Her scent was making his blood boil. It didn’t help that every time he saw her somehow, she seemed hotter. 

How could anyone get more attractive overnight? Every time he saw her Raven’s hair looked softer or her legs longer. Everyday some new feature of hers would catch in his enhanced senses and start another day dream. This time it was those hands of hers. Images of those fingers playing is his hair, stroking his ears, running down his chest, stroking his…

The game station controller fell out of Beast Boy’s hands it hit the coffee table with a noticeable thunk. He looked up to the other occupant of the common room and was relieved that Ravens focus was still in her book. Without a word Beast Boy quickly left. 

Once alone Raven let out the breath she was holding. She had no idea what he was thinking about but whatever it was dried out her mouth and had her heart thundering in her chest. It didn’t help that blush he was wearing as he ran out of the room was somehow attractive. She would like to be able to see it again. She was going to have to be more careful the next time they were alone together. 

* * *

I wanted to play with the idea that both of these characters knew what each other wanted, but not knowing exactly what it was. Another short one, but the words are not coming easy so practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/173955790559/you-need-to-fix-this-she-wondered-who-it-was-this May 16th, 2018  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
